Giant Octopus
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =Oodako.jpg |caption =The Giant Octopus in King Kong vs. Godzilla |name =Giant Octopus |species =Giant Octopus |nicknames =Daidako, Oodako, Giant Devilfish |height =~15 meters |length =~50 meters |weight =~1,000 tons |forms =None |relationships =None |controlled =None |allies =None |enemies =King Kong, Frankenstein, Gaira |created =Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayed =Puppet, Live Octopi |firstappearance =King Kong vs. Godzilla |latestappearance =War of the Gargantuas |suits =ShodaiDako |roar = }} The Giant Octopus is a giant octopus created by Toho that first appeared in the 1962 Godzilla film, King Kong vs. Godzilla. Name Toho's official name for the creature is "Oodako," or "Giant Octopus," as shown in promotional material for Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.Official Kiryu Timeline, 2 (Tokyo S.O.S. Promotional Material) as well as the Godzilla.jp website. "Daidako" is a fanmade nickname which translates to giant octopus, like Daikondoru for the giant condor. History Showa Series ''King Kong vs. Godzilla In ''King Kong vs. Godzilla, the giant octopus crawls ashore on Farou Island and attacks a village hut in an attempt to get the special soma berry juice that the natives store there. The natives, along with members of a pharmaceutical company, attempt to defeat the giant octopus with spears and shotguns, but to no avail. King Kong then appears behind a giant wooden fence, crumbling it with his bare hands and throwing the pieces at the giant octopus. Kong grabs it, but the octopus holds tightly on to Kong's head. After a short struggle, Kong pulls the monster off and throws it to the ground. He then throws two boulders at the giant octopus' head. The giant octopus flees back to the beach and presumably returned to the sea. ''Frankenstein vs. Baragon In the alternate ending for the film, after Frankenstein defeats Baragon, a giant octopus comes from the sea and fights Frankenstein. Frankenstein battles fiercely, but can't compete with the giant octopus' numerous and powerful tentacles. It drags Frankenstein into the water, seemingly to his death. War of the Gargantuas In ''War of the Gargantuas, a giant octopus attacks a fishing boat, but is defeated by the Green Gargantua, Gaira. ''The Godzilla Power Hour '' episode ''The Ghost Ship]]A giant octopus is awakened by the explosion of an experimental torpedo. Godzilla battles the monster and defeats it by sealing it back in its underwater cave. Filmography *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' (Alternate Ending) *''War of the Gargantuas'' *''The Godzilla Power Hour'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!'' ''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! The giant octopus makes its only known video game appearance in the 1995 game ''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! for the Sega Pico. In this game, the giant octopus appears on the second page, and will spit ink at Godzilla if the player causes a battleship to fire a cannon at a tree, which drops a coconut on the octopus' head. The giant octopus can also initiate a minigame, where the player must solve different puzzles based on the tentacles the giant octopus is holding up. Gallery Roar Giant Octopus Roars (Showa Series)|The Giant Octopus' roars Trivia *Concept art of the Giant Octopus for Godzilla: Final Wars exists, meaning that it was originally intended to appear. *The inclusion of the Giant Octopus in Toho's vast slate of monsters may be the fulfillment of a dream of special effects director Eiji Tsuburaya, who had always wished to make a monster film with a giant octopus. *For the Giant Octopus scene in King Kong vs. Godzilla, four live octopuses were used. They were forced to move among the miniature huts by having hot air blown onto them. After the filming of that scene was finished, three of the four were released. The fourth became special effects director Eiji Tsuburaya's dinner. Along with the live animals, two rubber octopus props were built, with the larger one being covered with plastic wrap to simulate mucus. Some stop motion tentacles were also created for the scene where the octopus grabs a native and tosses him. **The larger octopus prop would later find a name, Sudar, in an episode of Ultra Q. Stock footage of both Sudar and the Giant Octopus's attacks were then used for Tsuburaya Production's Fight! Mighty Jack. *The Giant Octopus is one of the four minor Showa era monsters, who include the Giant Lizard, Skeleturtle, the Giant Condor, the Giant Sea Serpent, and the Giant Octopus, to have received one or more official toys.Y-MSF Octopus & Sea Snake figures Set B - Tempting Toys and CollectiblesClub Tokyo The others are Skeleturtle, the Giant Condor and the Giant Sea Serpent. References Poll Do you like Oodako? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:King Kong Category:Cephalopod Kaiju Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Kaiju Category:Godzilla Film Kaiju Category:Showa Godzilla Kaiju